Porn Magazine
by Clara Clover
Summary: What happens when the semes/ukes found out that their lovers have porn magazines with them? The Last Chapter is up!
1. Romantica

**Hello, minna ^.^**

**Yay! Finally I got an idea again, hehe.. I hope that you'll enjoy this :D**

=0=0=0=0=0=

Life has been going smoothly for Takahashi Misaki these days. Wakes up in the morning, takes a bath, then prepares the breakfast for himself and his landlord, Usami Akihiko. The novelist will come out from his bedroom exactly at 7 a.m in the morning along with Suzuki-san. Then they will have breakfast and after that everytime when Misaki is washing the dishes, it happens….

"Misaki," a warm and low voice call out, almost like whispering. It is followed by the novelist reaches out his arms and hugs Misaki from behind.

"Wha..What are you doing, Usagi-san? Let go, I'm washing the dishes here!" protest the younger boy.

"No, I want my Misaki," no matter how much Misaki struggles, he has never escaped from this rabbit.

=0=0=0=0=

After the morning "exercise", Misaki has arrived at the university.

"Hah.." Misaki sighs as he sits down.

_When will the stupid rabbit know when to stop?_

Misaki continues the cursing until a voice surprises him.

"Misaki!" one of his friends calls out, "You seems depressed, why? Sexually frustrated? Hahaha," he teases the poor boy.

"There's no way I'll be sexually frustrated!" he shouts as he blushes heavily. Well, it's the truth, his lover won't let him be "sexually frustrated" since they're doing it _everyday_.

"Come on, don't be shy. Here I have a good stuff for you," he says as he shoves a magazine secretly for Misaki.

"What?" at first Misaki doesn't know what's it, but then he opens it slowly and finds some nude woman posing in a bed. Yes, that is "porn magazines". He closes it panicky and shoves it back to his friends.

"I don't..." before Misaki can finish his sentence, the demon Kamijou has come in. And his friend runs as fast as possible to his seat and leaves the magazine with Misaki.

_Well, I'll return it later….._

That's what he thought at first.

=0=0=0=0=

Misaki's mobile phone has been ringing for about ten minutes now. Luckily Misaki has silent it, if not, he is sure that he is a dead meat by now. As soon as the class is over, Misaki picks up his phone. The caller is no other than the novelist.

"Hello, Misaki? Why don't you pick up my call immediately?" asks the novelist

"I am having a lecture, Usagi-san. Jeez, what do you want?"

"I miss you," Usagi-san says as if it's the most common thing in the world.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me when I'm at college just for some useless reason!" he shouts angrily, but he blushes anyway.

"It's not useless, Misaki, I love you," Misaki gives up, he knows he can't argue with this stubborn rabbit. "Miss you," says the novelist again.

"Enough! I'm going home now," he hangs up immediately and walks out of the room.

After some time of walking…

_Hmm…. It seems that I've forgotten something…._

"Ack!" he remembers now, he is still taking the porn magazines with him..

_That's all that baka Usagi's fault! _

He walks some more, then stops again.

_Wait… what'll happen if Usagi-san sees this?_

Just the thought of it has make Misaki trembles, he can't imagine what will be done to him after that.

_Hide it! I must hide it!_

=0=0=0=0=

Misaki opens the door carefully. He slips his head to peek inside. No one is there. He walks in carefully and closes the door quietly. He plans to tip-toe until he enters his room. But suddenly, he sees a silver hair man coming out from his room.

_Whoa! He is here… he is here…_

"You're back," Usagi-san greets.

"I.. I'm home…" even though Misaki wants to pretend normal, he can't. He is not the type that can hide things well. His hand unwillingly moving towards his bag and pulls it behind him. Usagi-san sees though him right away. "What are you hiding?"

"No.. nothing…. Usagi-san, are you hungry? I'll make something for you," Misaki doesn't wait for Usagi-san's answer. He rans into his room quickly to put down his bag, dangerous bag.

_Where should I put it? Err…._

"Misaki," Misaki jumps as he realizes that his lover is standing right behind of him.

"Wh..what?" He is still holding his bag. This time, Usagi-san is sure that Misaki is hiding something in his bag.

"…. I'm hungry,"

"Okay, I'll make you some food, let's….. let's go downstairs," Misaki convinces the novelist to go downstair with him. By that, at least he knows the novelist won't discover about the magazine.

Usagi-san awares that Misaki will take a glance at him to make sure that he stays in the living room every five minutes. He stands up and ready to go upstair.

"Whe…where are you going, Usagi-san?" Misaki asks panicky.

"I want to bring Suzuki-san down, he will be lonely to be left alone," Usagi-san offers a very convincing reason, judging by his personality. Misaki only takes his eyes off him when he sees him enters his room, then he continues with the cooking.

Usagi-san slips out from his room quietly and gets into Misaki's room successfully. He sees Misaki's bag laying on the table. He opens it and finds something really really really interesting. He smirks at the magazines that he finds. Now he has understood Misaki's strange behavior.

=0=0=0=0=

Misaki is still busy in the kitchen that he doesn't aware that his lover is once again standing behind him without he knowing.

"Mi…sa….ki….," Misaki jumps in surprise when he feels Usagi-san's breath on his neck.

"Whoa!" Usagi-san is standing there with a smile on his face that makes Misaki feels in danger.

"I found this in your bag," Usagi-san says as he shows him what he found, a porn magazine. Misaki's eyes widen as he sees that magazines.

"It's…" Misaki tries to explain, but he is not allowed to.

"I have never thought that you'll see this kind of magazine, Misaki. It seems that you're not quite satisfy with me, huh?" Misaki can almost sees a devil aura from the novelist.

"It's not mine, Usagi-san. My friend lends it to me forcefully…." Takahashi Misaki right now is scared, very scared. And his fright reaches the climax when he sees his lover's smirk.

"Well, I will satisfy you. I won't hold back anymore," declare the novelist. By the next second, Usagi-san has thrown Misaki over his shoulder and carried him to his room, followed by Misaki's scream, "Noooooooo," Misaki is sure that he wo't have some sleep tonight, as well as he won't be able to walk the next day.

=0=0=0=0=

**Minna-san, please don't forget to review, 'kay? Junjou Egoist will be the next on this "porn magazine" issues. Hehehehe…. I just found this idea quite funny so I tried to imagine it, so it turned out like this. Hope that you like it ^^**


	2. Egoist

**Here comes the Egoist, hehe… It still has the connection with the previous chapter…. So, Enjoy! ^^**

=0=0=0=0=0=

As Misaki enters the class, his friend, the owner of the porn magazine, approaches him with a "teasing" smile.

"How was it? Good, right?" he asks without knowing Misaki's suffering after a whole day of sex from the novelist.

Misaki glares at him with anger, takes the magazine out and shoves it back to him, "It is the worst."

"What? I think it is very good though," he shouts as Misaki walks away. "Well, such a waste," he mumbles as he peeks inside the magazine. Suddenly he feels the presence of some dark aura.

"What is a waste, huh?" A voice asks. He turns his head slowly and finds a devil standing behind him. Yes, the so well-known "The Devil Kamijyou".

"You've guts to bring this kind of magazine into my class, don't you? It's CONFISCATED ! YOU, WRITE A 50 PAGES REPORT SHOWING YOUR REGRET AND SUBMIT IT TO ME TOMORROW!"

=0=0=0=0=0=

The bell rings and the lesson ends. Today's lecture is a disaster too for the devil's students. They can only relax when the assistant professor walks out from the class.

Hiroki enters the jungle of books, he and Miyagi's office. He wonders why the professor can never take care of the teaching materials and let them lying on the floor everywhere. And at the end, he would ask Hiroki to take care of them.

"Ka-mi-jyou," the professor greets. Hiroki knows nothing good come out from his greeting.

"What?" Hiroki answers shortly.

"Help me with these, I need 50 of them," Hiroki walks to his desk to put down his teaching materials and the magazine that he confiscated just now. He is pissed to hear such a request, " Do it yourself,"

"Come on, Kamijyou, I have something else to do…." Although Hiroki is pissed, but he does it anyway.

"Huh, what's this?" Miyagi notices the magazine on Hiroki's desk, "So, you read this kind of magazine too, Kamijyou-sensei?" he says with a teasing tone.

Hiroki takes a glance and sees the professor holding the porn magazines that he confiscated.

"Who the hell will read THAT ! THOSE STUPID BRAT should be PUNISHED for bringing this kind of things to the sacred place like this! Just what do they think they are here for?" Miyagi can feel the devil aura radiated from Hiroki as he continues to talk and curse.

"Ah, it's running out of papers," Hiroki finally stops cursing and goes out to get some papers.

Miyagi glances at the porn magazine and thinks for a while. Then he put on a devil smirk.

=0=0=0=0=

"I'm home," Hiroki says as he enters the house.

"Welcome back, Hiro-san," a warm voice welcomes Hiroki. Hiroki knows very well, the owner of that warm voice is no other than his lover, Nowaki. He is a little happy, he thinks, just "a little happy" to hear Nowaki's voice after such a long time. Nowaki is busy with the hospital these days and having the night shift make it worse. They hardly see each other. Not long after, Nowaki brings himself to the entrance to welcome his beloved Hiro-san with a big smile.

"You are not having your night shift tonight?" Hiroki tries to hide his happiness of seeing Nowaki. He takes off his shoes and walks to the living room. But he is stopped by Nowaki. Nowaki wraps his arms around Hiroki's waist.

"Hiro-san, I miss you," Hiroki blushes heavily.

"Stupid, let go of me, I…." before he can find a reason to get a way, Nowaki has given him a reason to stay still, he kisses him passionately.

"Hiro-san…." At first Hiroki tries to resist, but Nowaki knows that Hiroki isn't serious for resisting. He slides his hands up to Hiroki's shirt while still kissing his lover.

_Growls….._

Hiroki blushes as he hears his stomach growls, now that he remembers, he just eats some breads in the afternoon.

_Damn! It's embarrassing! You damn stomach!_

"Sorry…" still blushing, he apologizes for ruining the mood.

_Wait, why did I apologize? It sounds like I want to do IT ! He is the one hugging me first without asking whether I'm hungry or not!_

"It.. it's your fault! I told you to stop!" he tries to save his pride.

Nowaki smiles and says , "I'll make dinner, what do you want to eat, Hiro-san?"

"What..whatever!" he answers as he walks to the shower, "I'll go shower first,"

Nowaki knows Hiroki will throw him some books if he tells him that he looks so cute right now, with his blushing face and his effort to save his high pride.

=0=0=0=0=

Hiroki has come out from the shower, but Nowaki is still busy in the kitchen. To pass some time until the dinner is ready, Hiroki takes out the grading paper and put it on the table. He just manages to grade two or three of them before Nowaki is calling him for dinner. Dinner conversation flows smoothly and soon they have finished eating.

"Nowaki, i'll do it for you tonight," Nowaki is stunned for a moment, trying to understand what's it means. Hiroki knows it from his lover's reaction, "Baka! I mean the dishes, I'll wash it, geez, just what do you interpret it?" he says it angrily.

"Oh, I'll help you," replies Nowaki a bit disappointed.

"No, I say I'll do it, you just go there and watch TV," it's Hiroki's way for showing his concern for his busy lover. Nowaki then follows his lover's command. Then he walks to the living room and finds a lot of papers on the table.

_Ah, he is bringing the grading papers back again, he must be tired too._

Just when Nowaki wants to stand up, his legs knock into the table and the papers on it is scattered down to the floor.

_Oh, no, Hiro-san will be angry if he sees this_

Nowaki collects the papers one by one, but he sees something else in there.

_What is it? A magazine?_

He picks it up and sees. He is stunned at the moment of what he sees, a porn magazine!

_Is it Hiro-san's ? No, he won't read something like this…..or?_

=0=0=0=0=0=

Hiroki has finished washing the dishes, he plans to join Nowaki in the living room. But before he walks out from the kitchen, he finds Nowaki standing behind him with a sad face.

"What? Why are you making that kind of face?" Hiroki asks.

_What? Did I say anything wrong just now? No, I think, he is fine just now, but…_

Things that make Hiroki can't resist are, first Nowaki's smile, and the second is his sad expression.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki calls out as he hugs his lover tight, "I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing? Hey, Nowaki, did you knock your head somewhere?"

"I'm sorry, I am being too busy these days that I don't notice it, I'm sorry…" Nowaki just keeps saying things that Hiroki can't understand,

"Hey, what do you mean, Nowaki? Nowaki?" Just when Hiroki gets angry and wants to yell at him, Nowaki presses their lips together.

"Oi, Nowa..Nnn…" Nowaki seals Hiroki's mouth again, Nowaki's touches and kisses have sent Hiroki's anger elsewhere.

"Not here, Nowaki…" complains the assistant professor. But the pediatrician continues caressing his lover's body, "Hiro-san, sorry, I can't hold back now,"

=0=0=0=0=

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san, I do it too much," Nowaki apologizes to his angry lover.

"What are you, a monkey? Or do you want to kill me?" scold Hiroki. He is in the state that he can't move freely or he will feel the pain from his back killing him.

"I'm sorry, I thought that because we didn't do it recently so you read those kind of magazine, that's why I don't hold back…" confess the young doctor.

"What? What kind of magazine?" Hiroki asks with wonder.

"Eh, that porn magazine that mixs with your student's papers…." Nowaki answers innocently.

_Porn Magazines?_

"Ah, that's the magazine that I confiscated from my students! Why is it mix in…."

Hiroki's memories bring him back to a while before he went home, Professor Miyagi said something to him, "_Have fun!"_

"It must be Professor Miyagi that mix it it!" Hiroki says angrily that he sits up, "Ouch," the pain from his backs restrain him again…

"Damn it, I will KILL him tomorrow!" declares The Devil Kamijyou

"Ano, Hiro-san?" Nowaki tries to get some attention.

"You as well, get out!" Hiroki throws the pillow to Nowaki.

"I'm really sorry, Hiro-san,"

"Shut up!"

=0=0=0=0=0=

**Well, it is longer that I've predicted. I hope you don't find it boring. It's my second time writing Egoist couple, my first time writing it is a mess, I think. I hope this one is better. Don't forget the review, minna ^^ **

**Oh yeah, I think I'll write 6 chapters of it :D The next one is Terrorist, I wonder if I can write it well, since it will be my first time writing about Terrorist, but I get this idea from Terrorist couple, so I hope it will turn out good**


	3. Terrorist

**Sorry for the late update . Really sorry… I started my university life and it is like hell to me. My time is all spend up for doing the damn assignment and working part time T.T I know it has been a long time since the last update, I'm really really extremely sorry for that…**

**It's the Terrorist one, it still has some connection to the last chapter.**

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

Miyagi is humming happily in the morning, he can't stop guessing Hiroki's expression yesterday when he, or maybe his lover found out about that porn magazine. Miyagi sits down and grabs some paper from his desk, "Let's see what have you got," he says to the paper.

"I GOT YOUR PRANK YESTERDAY, PROFESSOR," a voice comes from the door and follows by some killing aura.

"What prank?" Miyagi replies as if he is completely innocent. Well, who knows what will happen if he says the truth.

"You ask me 'what prank?'… okay, then what is this!" Hiroki takes the magazine out from his bags and shows it to the professor, "I don't remember that I put it in my bag,"

Miyagi's act starts to quiver as the demon's killing aura is bigger and bigger, but he tries to cover it again.

"Maybe you put it in by accident? Oh come on, don't be so mad, Kamijyou," Miyagi continues to pretend.

"Accident! Do you think that I'm a FOOL ?" Hiroki knows exactly that it is the professor's doing. The argument that Miyagi gives only makes him becomes angrier. He throws the magazine to the older man and walks to his seat. He pulls his seat out and sits down violently.

Miyagi picks the magazine up from the floor, "Oh, don't be so mad, Kamijyou, I'm just kidding you,"

By the time the two lecturer have "conversation", Shinobu has arrived in the university. He feels extremely happy today when he thinks of the new cabbage recipe that he learns today. He is going to tell his lover about this and they're going to have that new recipe for dinner. That's what he thinks at the moment. But when he gets near to his lover's office, he hears some noises comes out from it. Curiously, he takes a peep and eavesdrops the conversation.

Hiroki stands up angrily and comes face to face with Miyagi, "So, the culprit is really YOU,"

Miyagi must admit that the assistant professor gives out a really scary aura, "Wait, don't you think it's interesting? See…" Miyagi says as he takes up the magazine and points it, "You can learn how to satisfied your lover more."

Hiroki blushes hard, but he doesn't want to lost his pride, so he fights back, "You means you're not satisfied with that little brat of yours? Don't tell me you have tons of _that _in your house."

Just when Miyagi wants to defend himself, a voice cuts off his speech, "You old jerk, am I not good enough ?"

The professor is surprised and tries to explain as fast as possible," That's not it, Shino…" but Shinobu doesn't want to hear his explanation at all, he runs out of the room. "Wait, Shinobu…" Miyagi chases him out, but Shinobu just keeps running and yells, "Miyagi, I hate you," as a goodbye gift. At this kind of situation, Miyagi should admit that he is indeed old enough that he can't catch up with his younger lover. He soon loses sight of him, "Damn," he curses.

Miyagi comes back to the office, "Kamijyou, can you….." before the professor completes his sentence, Hiroki already knows what is the things that Miyagi wants to say, "No, I can't. I have classes too, so don't ask me to stand in for you," the demon declines the request even it hasn't been said yet. "Tsk… "

=0=0=0=0=

Shinobu curses along the road from the professor's office until the exit of the university, "That perverted old man, why is that he reads that kind of books? Am I not interesting enough? Am I lacking something? He can just tell me instead of reading the porns. On top of that, he is _discussing_ it with that Kamijyou and HE IS NOT EVEN CHASING ME after what happened!" he turns around one more time to make sure of that, but the truth is the truth, his lover isn't chasing after him.

The teen continues on cursing along the way home and finally he arrives at his apartment. For the last time, he turns around again and finds no one there, his anger is on the highest rate now. He opens the door and bumps it hard. He walks to the couch and lies down, "Am i really a failure lover? Doesn't he satisfied with me? Stupid Miyagi…" suddenly he feels the urge to cry when the idea that Miyagi doesn't interested in him anymore passes his thought.

=0=0=0=0=

Miyagi rushes home as soon as the classes is over. He is sure that Shinobu has gone back to his apartment. He is glad that he has his lover's apartment spare key, if not, he wonders if Shinobu will let him in. Miyagi opens the door slowly and soon he finds his younger lover lying on the couch, sleeping. He figures out right away that Shinobu fell asleep when he was tired of crying. "Geez, this brat…"

In his sleep, Shinobu suddenly feels very warm. The warmness that is so familiar….. He opens his eyes slowly and realizes that his lover is carrying him to bed. Normally he will be very happy but when he remembers what happened in the afternoon, his anger returns. He begins to struggle, "Let go of me, old man! Don't you think that I can't satisfied you, then let go! Go back to your apartment and enjoys your porn magazine, you jerk!"

Miyagi doesn't say anything, he just continues carrying his lover to the bed and finally pins the teen down on his bed. "Let go!" Shinobu is still protesting and his red eyes is filling with tears again. "Shinobu," Miyagi whispers in his lover's ear with such a tender voice that could melt his boyfriend away. Hearing that gentle voice, Shinobu gives up and stops struggling. "You misunderstood this afternoon, I'm just teasing Kamijyou," he tries to explain as short as possible.

"You liar, I heard you say something like satisfying lover… you're discussing it with him, don't you? You are bored of me already? You wants him now and wanna throw me away…" Shinobu says in such a sad voice.

"Wait, who is discussing it? How did that seems like a discussion? Listen, Shinobu, Kamijyou confiscated that magazine from one of the students and I put it in his bag for jokes. That's all, it's not like what you think….believe me, Shinobu…."

Shinobu hesitates a little, "….really..?"

"Of course, Shinobu, I love you, so why can I be bored of you?" Miyagi's rare confession makes Shiniobu's heart races really fast and his body temperature is increasing. Miyagi licks Shinobu's tears slowly, then he kisses him passionately. "I really… really love you too, Miyagi…"

One kiss after another, their lips only part when they must fulfill their need of oxygen. Still exploring Shinobu's mouth, Miyagi's hand explore his lover's chest. Slowly, he unbuttons Shinobu's shirt and allows his lover's nipple to be exposed in his sight. He plays with they with his hands first, he pinches it playfully to get his lover's lovely moans between their kisses. "Ah, Miyagi….Hnn…" then he decides to let his tongue to tease Shinobu's nipple while his other free hand slips into Shinobu's pants easily. Shinobu jolts when he feels the older man's hand rubbing his manhood, "There…ah… Miyagi….ha…". Miyagi lets him come once before removing the teen's pants and spreads his legs wide enough so he can enjoys the beautiful sight in front of him. Shinobu is already panting heavily now, "Miyagi….quick…I.. want….ah…" The professor slips his fingers in to loosen up the boy, "Tsk…" he can't resist his lover's sexy face anymore, "Shinobu….hn…" he calls out as he puts _his _inside his lover, "AH…ha…Miya..gi..love… I…love you…". Miyagi kisses him gently again and starts to move, causing Shinobu to pant even more. For the next few hours, the room is filled with their panting voices.

=0=0=0=0=

The next morning, when Miyagi wakes up, he couldn't find Shinobu sleeping beside him.

_Uh….where's him?_

"Shinobu?" he calls out, wondering if the younger man is still in the bath. He gets off the bed and walks outside. He is stunned of what he sees : Shinobu wearing only an apron cooking in the kitchen and a lot of cabbage dishes serves in the table….

"Oh, Miyagi, good morning. I learned the new recipe yesterday, so I'm practicing a lot now, say, won't you have a bite?" he says as he pose some sexy pose.

Miyagi is still speechless but his mind is shouting.

_He mind it! He still mind it a lot about that porn magazine….. and please, NO MORE CABBAGE…_

_=0=0=0=0=_

**This is my first fic about Terrorist pairing, I wonder if it is good enough? Well, I apologize for the late update, so I write some "bonus" in this chapter. (Is there someone who don't understand what is this bonus?) I hope that minna-san will enjoy it :P hehehe. **

**I can't be sure when is the next chapter, but I will try my best to upload asap…. Please tell me how you feel after reading it, review please~ I'm typing it in the late of night, so I don't recheck it again, my eyelid is so heavy already =.= I wonder if there's mistake everywhere T^T I have tried my best though…**

**Okay, thank you for reading, minna ^^ see you in the next chapter :D**

**=0=0=0=0=**


	4. Romantica 2

**Happy New Year, Minna :D**

**Wish that this year is full of luck for us all **

**Well, as usual, please enjoy this chapter : Misaki x Usagi**

=0=0=0=0=

When the novelist wakes up, he can already hear the voices comes from the kitchen, where his lover is preparing breakfast. His mood can lighten a little when he hears that voice, but his badmood will be totally gone if he can wake up in the morning with Misaki by his side which is quite rare. Misaki is always up to prepare breakfast and stuff early in the morning. Suddenly, the voice stops and another voice is heard. Misaki is going upstair, wanting to wake his lover up eventhough he knows the consequence. Usagi-san pretends to be asleep and waits for his cute lover to wake him up and we all know what will happen after that.

"Usagi-san, it's 7 already, Usagi-san…" he calls as he walks nearer to the bed. A hand suddenly grabs the yonger man and pulls him down to the bed. "Whoa… Usagi-san…. Let go!" he shouts.

"I ran out of Misaki…" he kisses his lover passionately, just when he wants to go further, Misaki pushes him away, "No," while still gasping for air with the kiss just now, he frees himself from the novelist.

"Starts today, don't come near me within 3 meters! I am having an exam, so no hugging, kissing and….." Misaki is embarrassed of his own words and blushes like a tomato, "You hear that, 3 meters!" after saying that, he runs out of the room, leaving the novelist behind, "What…?"

=0=0=0=

The demon Kamijyou is sitting on his chair, sighing while remembering what happened with the professor and the dean's son just now. He turns his attention to the porn magazine on the desk, "Maybe I must throw it away. It sure have cause a lot of misunderstanding…." He picks the magazine up, "like professor Miyagi's and…." Suddenly Hiroki remembers how the porn magazine have "tired" him out.

"Hiroki," Akihiko's voice startles him. He puts the magazine down by reflexes and hides it under the other books.

"What? Akihiko? Why are you here?"

"The books I mentioned in the phone..." Usagi-san says, still effected by the badmood of 3 meters. This morning, Misaki really avoided him totally.

"Oh, yeah, right…. Let's see… where did I put it?" Hiroki starts to search for the book.

Akihiko walks toward Hiroki's desk and invites himself to read some books on his childhood friend's desk. "Woi, I'll be borrowing these too…."

"What? You still….. ah, it's here…" Usagi-san takes the book while Hiroki tidying up the mess he caused for searching the books, "Akihiko, where's the books I lend you last time?" There's no reply. When he feels that something's wrong and turns his head, he finds out that Akihiko is gone, together with his books on the desk. The vein pops out from nowhere and his demon aura is coming out, "That damn novelist….". His aura disappears as he remembers something and finds out that the books on his desk are all gone, "Ugh… that Akihiko brought the porn magazine along…"

Hiroki tries to contact him, but it can't get through so he leaves a voice mail, "Stupid Akihiko, brings back my books! And you takes something that I confiscated, moron!"

=0=0=0=0=

Usagi-san arrives at his condo, puts the books that he "borrowed" from Hiroki and starts to enjoy the days without Aikawa's scolding about deadline. "If only Misaki is home" he thinks. It doesn't matter to him that his lover forbids him to go near him, because at the end, he will always force his way through his lover. He starts to plan what should he does with the younger man after the poor Misaki gets home. He opens his mobile phone and finds Hiroki's voicemail, "Stupid Akihiko, brings back my books! And you takes something that I confiscated, moron!"

"Something that he confiscated?" it seems like that's the only thing he heard in the voicemail. He looks around and finds the porn magazines, "This is…" the smart novelist remembers the porn magazine that he found in Misaki's bag and the passionate night they had. He thinks for a while and forms a smirk.

=0=0=0=0=

"I'm home," Misaki says, but he finds no one in the living room, just some books scatter around on the table, "Geez, Usagi-san has made a mess again." Then, he walks there and begins to tidy up.

_Why am I behaving more like a housewife day after day?_

"Huh?" Misaki sees the porn magazine, "What's this?" but it seems that he doesn't remember that that porn magazine is the same as the one he brought back several days ago.

_Usagi-san…. read this kind of magazine?_

It comes as a huge shock for him…

_Wait….. I can still understand if this is some BL novel that he writes, but this….. It can't be his, right?_

Misaki currently is finding the reason why is the porn magazine appears on the table….

_Is it really Usagi-san's? because I told him not to touch me? No no no, Usagi-san won't do that, normally, although I told him not to touch me, he will do it anyway….So WHY?_

Usagi-san is having fun seeing his lover's expression changes from one to another from his hideout, from the shock expression to a confuse one, then a sad one. It's fun to see him struggling with his own mind.

Finally, Misaki put down the magazine and walks away. He is trying his best to be indifferent about this. For Akihiko, this side of Misaki is very cute too, although all of Misaki is lovely for the novelist.

Usagi-san knows that this is the time for him to show up and messes up his lover's mind even more. He goes downstair and sits on the couch, then grabs some books and reads.

_Ah, he is here… What is he reading? It's not that porn, is it?_

Misaki can't concentrate in everything that he does, he tries to steal a glance at the novelist and sees what book he's reading. Usagi-san is aware of this, but he acts like he knows nothing. He lights a cigarette, then continues the reading.

Misaki takes this chance, he gets near his lover in order to know what book he is reading while pretending that he is scolding the novelist about the cigarette.

"Usagi-san, you shouldn't smoke anymore." Just when he said that, Misaki remembers that the novelist will always pulls him close and steals a kiss from him in exchange of the cigarette.

"Oh," responds the novelist shortly. Usagi-san then throw his cigarette away without doing anything to Misaki.

_Huh? He doesn't try anything funny?_

"That's right, no more smoke, okay?" Misaki walks away in a puzzle. He doesn't understand why is that Usagi-san is behaving like that.

_That's good, that's what I want, right? I told him not to touch me…._

For Akihiko, it's better to be patient now and doesn't do anything that will mess up his beautiful plan.

=0=0=0=0=

The next day, Misaki is still in the puzzle. He can't believe that his lover doesn't try to do anything to him. He can't sleep at all thinking about it.

"Misaki," the novelist calls. "What?" he is dragged back from his thought. "How long do you want to vacuum that place? You have stood there for quite a long time," reminds the novelist.

"Oh, yeah…" he vacuums the other place but his mind is still clouded.

_I'm the one who told him not to touch me, so why is that I'm the one getting unsecure?_

Misaki turns off the vacuum cleaner and walks to the kitchen.

_That magazine…. I found it in his room this morning…._

He opens the refrigerator and takes the ingredients out.

_He prefer reading that then trying to touch me? But that is a man x woman porn….._

Misaki starts to cut a potato.

_He is bored of man x man relationship? He is bored of me?_

Misaki's thought runs too far and gets to his sentiment.

"Aww….." he complains. He cuts his finger. Usagi-san hears the voice and comes to the kitchen quickly. "What happened, Misaki?" then he sees that his lover's finger is bleeding, "You cut your finger?" the novelist takes Misaki's finger and put it in his mouth, sucking the blood that comes out. Misaki drops his tears. "Is it painful?" asks Usagi-san worriedly, "I'll get you the first aid kid," the says as he walks away.

"…..of me?" Misaki whispers, but it seems that Usagi-san doesn't hear that and continues walking to the living room.

"Are you tired of me already?" he shouts.

_What am I talking?_

"Ugh…. I mean….." Usagi-san doesn't let his lover to say anything. He pulls him close and kisses him gently. "How can I get tired of you, Misaki? I love you," he whispers in Misaki's ear.

"But you… you don't…." he blushes when he thinks of it. Usagi-san smiles when he knows that his plan works out smoothly, "I don't touch you?"

"That…. And I find the porns in your room," he says shyly. "I took it by accident when I borrowed books from my childhood friend," Usagi-san explains, without telling Misaki his real intention.

"Misaki, are you jealous of that magazine?" he asks eventhough he knows that Misaki won't answer him. He kisses his lover again, this time it's more passionate. He slips his hand down his lover's pants.

"Not here, Usagi-san," protests Misaki, only to be silent by the novelist's lips, "No, I can't wait," he continues to play with Misaki's nipple, "Ah...Usagi-san…."

"Don't worry, we'll do it again later, on the bed," he says as he takes off the younger man's pants, "I will have my two days worth of Misaki today, so be prepared,"

It seems that Misaki won't be able to finish his cooking, whether today or tomorrow morning and Usagi-san will wake up with extremely good mood tomorrow to see the tired out Misaki laying next to him.

=0=0=0=0=

**Thank you for reading this chapter ^.^**

**I hope that this chapter can entertain you all :D**

**I still haven't decide whether next chapter is Egoist or Terrorist, but I can be sure that next chapter is still related to this chapter and the very same porn magazine will appear in the next chapter, hehe…. But I'm sorry for the late update everytime, forgive me T.T**


	5. Egoist 2

**Hi, everyone ^^ This time I'm back with Junjou Egoist (Hiroki x Nowaki) ! Wow, this is chap 5 already and the porn magazine is still going around, finding its victim! Hehe…. Please enjoy….XD**

=0=0=0=0=

"Such a good weather," Misaki says as he brings the laundry out. The laundry sure has piled up, since yesterday Misaki was totally exhausted from the sex that they had because of that porn magazine.

_Come to think of it…. I wonder where have I seen that porn magazine before?_

Misaki wonders for a while..

_Ah, It's unnecessary… How could that be? Well, I've never read those kind of magazine…._

Misaki get red just by thinking about it, so he is so sure that he must be thinking too much that he feels familiar with that magazine.

_Wait! It happened before… when my university friend…. It can't be.._

Misaki runs to the living room where the porn magazine is abandoned. He searches for it and finally finds it underneath some books that Usagi-san borrowed from his childhood friend.

_Last time I just saw the cover, but I think it's the same edition…. That means…._

A vein or two pops out in Misaki's head, well if it's the same magazine, that means the magazine has made him suffer from all the back pain after crazy sex that he has with Usagi-san. He feels like he wants to rip it into pieces but he holds back since it's not his or his lover's.

Just when he feels that he is calming down, some books falls from the table and is opened by itself. "Oops…." Misaki picks that up and read the name of the book's owner : "Kamijyou Hiroki"

The aura of Misaki's surrounding suddenly becomes dark…. The whole incident is becoming very clear to him.

_Indeed, it's the very same porn magazine!_

"YOU DAMN MAGAZINE!" just within a few seconds, Misaki finds himself has thrown the porn magazine out of the window.

=0=0=0=0=

Nowaki is walking home from his night shift yesterday, that means it's morning already now. And there's some emergency at the hospital just now that hold him back for a while. Suddenly he feels that he step on something.

"What's that?" he questions himself. Then he picks it up only to find out the truth that it's the porn magazine. "Huh? Why is it lying here? It will be bad if some children picks it up," he is going to throw it away when his mobile phone rings. It is a message from his lover, "I'm leaving in 10 minutes"

"Oh, I must hurry…." Nowaki text Hiroki to wait for him to have breakfast together this morning, but because some emergency comes up, he might not come home in time. Nowaki just grabs the porn magazine along and runs home, "Well, I just need to throw it away later," he thinks.

=0=0=0=0=

"I'm home," Nowaki says as he enters the house. There's no response. He sees his watch and sighs. It has been more that 10 minutes. Well, Hiro-san has gone to work. He is kind of disappointed, but it can't be help. Hiro-san loves his job very much and he will never allow himself to be late.

He walks to the kitchen and finds a memo next to his breakfast, "Your breakfast." Nowaki smiles when he reads the memo, yes, it's the typical memo that his Hiro-san would write.

After having breakfast, Nowaki throws the porn magazine that he picked up earlier in the dustbin and goes to bed.

=0=0=0=0=

It is lunch time already and Hiroki is still grading some papers. "Ka mi jyou.." the professor teases him, but it seems like he is getting used to it and is not effected at all, "Come on, it's lunch time already, stop working and let's have lunch together," offers the older man.

Hiroki stops and looks at the watch, yes, it's lunch time…. And the very first things that comes to mind is his appointment with Nowaki this morning. It's not that he doesn't want to wait for his lover, but it's just if he did that, he will be late for the morning class. It has been a while since they met each other. Well, Nowaki is having night shift these days so they are missing each other just like that.

"…sorry, I have an appointment already," refuses the assistant professor politely. Then Hiroki stands up and tidies up a bit before he goes out. "Oh, having a date with your lover?" teases the professor again. "That's it, right? Right?"

"Shut up," Hiroki says as he walks out. He can still hear Miyagi's teasing, "Oww, our devil Kamijyou is going to a date. A DATE!," He feels like he wants to throw something on the professor but he restrain himself since he doesn't want to waste his time.

Hiroki goes to buy lunch for himself and Nowaki, then goes home to check on his lover. He is too shy to admit that he wants to see Nowaki, so he is thinking of the reason for Nowaki if he askes him.

=0=0=0=0=

After getting home, Hiroki finds that Nowaki is still sleeping in the bedroom.

_He must be very tired_

Hiroki walks out of the bedroom and prepares to have his lunch. He is a little disappointed though, but it can't be help. Nowaki is tired from his night shift, so Hiroki doesn't want to wake him up. Hiroki finishes his lunch and just when he wants to throw the lunch box away, he sees a magazine in the dustbin. Curiously, he picks it up and to his surprise, it's a porn magazine. At first, he doesn't believe his eyes that such a thing will exist in their house. He is so sure that it is not there when he left the house this morning. So it just leads to one answer, Nowaki has brought it home and thrown it away so he can't find it!

The devil inside him is awaken as he grabs the porn magazine and walks toward the bedroom where his lover is asleep. Seeing Nowaki's peaceful sleeping face, Hiroki becomes more pissed of.

_So you can sleep in peace even we haven't met for days? And it's all because of THIS? _

Hiroki throws the magazine to Nowaki's sleeping face, causing him to wake up in a shock.

"Ouch…..Oh, Hiro-san? You're back," but Nowaki is still smiling at him. It pisses him off, "YOU MORON!" Nowaki is still in the puzzle of what happen. He picks up the magazine that is thrown at him earlier and understands what is happening here. Then he run after Hiroki, "Hiro-san, wait,"

Just when Hiroki opens the door and wants to get out, Nowaki manages to shut the door close and traps Hiroki between himself and the door.

"Let go,"

"Let me explain, Hiro-san.." Nowaki tries to tell the truth.

"No, I don't want to hear," Hiroki tries to free himself.

"Hiro-san, please hear me out…" plead Nowaki.

Hiroki is in his limit now, "Okay, do you want to tell me that it's okay that we miss each other? Because you can satisfied yourself somewhere else, for example by THAT magazine? Or maybe you regret it because I'm a man and you want a woman just like what's inside THAT magazine?" The tears begins to fill Hiroki's eyes, "Well, it's KIND of you to throw it away after you used it, so I won't know?"

"It's not like that, Hiro-san, I…." Nowaki doesn't understand where does Hiroki gets those idea.

"You just…..don't know how I feel...when we missed each other again…. The loneliness that I feel…." Hiroki isn't aware of what he is saying anymore, he just let all of the words that his pride doesn't allow him to say out. He doesn't want Nowaki to see his face right now, so he hides his face with his hands.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki is touched and also happy. He finds out that he is not the only one to feel lonely. He knows it but there's time that he's not sure, but right now, everything is so clear. He can feels how much love that Hiro-san has for him by seeing his lover's reaction over a mere porn magazine. "Hiro-san, I love you," he says as grabs Hiroki's hand away from his face and he kiss his lover gently. "You're the only one that I love, Hiro-san."

"Liar," it's the last resistance that Hiroki gives towards Nowaki's kisses.

"I'm not," Nowaki continues to undress his lover. He starts to slip a hand down to his lover's pants and inserts his fingers into Hiroki.

"Ah….Nowaki….the door…. People might…nnh….." Hiroki protests.

"Sorry, Hiro-san, I can't hold back anymore," Nowaki continues to have his way since it has been days since they last have sex.

"Hah…AHh…Nowaki…."

"Hiro-san…."

=0=0=0=0=

"So, you say that you picks that porn magazine from the street just to prevent the children to see it!"

"Yes," Nowaki has explained everything to Hiroki.

"Then, why you brought that back home?" Hiroki interrogates again.

"Because you text me so I hurried back,"

"So, it is a misunderstanding!" Hiroki feels like he has been tricked.

"Yes," Nowaki answers with that big smile on his face while Hiroki is in a super bad mood.

"Why don't you tell me SOONER!" says the embarrassed Hiroki

"I try, but you said you didn't want to hear,"

"AARGH…" Hiroki feels that he wants to dig a hole and burries himself in.

_It's so embarrassing!_

"By the way, Hiro-san,"

"WHAT?"

"What about your classes?" Nowaki just wondering if his lover doesn't have any class that afternoon. There was a pause before Hiroki gives any response.

"SHIT, I AM LATE!" then he just run out of the house, but he returns again and takes the porn magazine away, "I'll be the one to throw it away!" he exclaims. Nowaki doesn't understand it at first, but he comes to an understanding later, "He is afraid that I will read it, doesn't he? My Hiro-san is so cute!" After that, Nowaki has that happy smile on his face the all day long.

=0=0=0=0=

**Chapter 5 finished! I hope that it is not so bad…. :p **

**Hehe…. Well, one more chapter and it's the end….**

**I will try to update before my holidays comes to the end.**

**Thank you for reading it and if you have time, please let me know what do you think about it ^^**


	6. Terrorist 2

**Finally it's the last chapter…. Sorry for the late update though….**

0=0=0=0=0

Hiroki is almost late, he walks very fast toward the entrance of the university. But he stops suddenly, glances to the right and left, then he runs toward the dustbin which is located not far away from the university. He throws something in it and then runs back very quickly.

"Fuhh… finally I get rid of it," he says to himself as he runs back. Yes, just now, he just threw away the porn magazine that Nowaki picked up yesterday.

"No one saw that, right?" once again, he glances to the right and to the left, to ensure that no one saw him just now. It will be a shame for him if someone saw him throwing away a porn magazine. Hiroki just doesn't realize that he is more suspicious that way. After that, he just pretends nothing happened and enters the university where he works.

=0=0=0=0=

Shinobu decides to deliver the bento which Miyagi _forgot_ to bring this morning. A bento of cabbage dishes that he made with all of his love. But he sees Hiroki acting very suspiciously outside the university and decides to observe for awhile. He is curious of the thing that his lover's coworker throws into the dustbin while acting that strange.

"Maybe it is his weakness," Shinobu has never liked Hiroki. Sometimes, Miyagi is acting too intimate with Hiroki. And he doesn't like it.

After Hiroki leaves, Shinobu walks to the dustbin and picks up the magazine.

"This…" he remembers the incident several days ago when he misunderstood Miyagi with the porn magazine. "It must be that magazine….." Just when he wants to throw it in the dustbin again, he remembers Miyagi's words, "You can learn how to satisfy your lover MORE,"

"Ughh… maybe a peek doesn't hurt…."

"But I got mad with Miyagi because of it and now I'm reading it?"

"What should I do?" Shinobu has a long conflict with himself whether he picks it up and reads or throws it in the dustbin and walks away.

"Aarrrrgh….. I just pick it up first, whether I read it or not, I will decide it later…" by this, Shinobu picks that porn magazine and puts it in his bag.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Hiroki barely makes it to his office. There's only five minutes left before his class starts. The professor has already arrived. "Oh, Kamijyou, you're late," Miyagi just can't change his habits of teasing Hiroki, "Have your sweet time with that lover of yours?"

"What !" Hiroki is wearing his mad face but the professor can see a small blush on his face which is the best answer for his guess.

The sound of the door opened distracts them, and this time, Hiroki takes his revenge, "Like you are the one to talk, professor," Hiroki points to the one who stands in front of the door, with the bento on his hand.

"Ugh…" Miyagi can't fight back.

"Ok, then, I'm going to my class," Hiroki leaves the two of them alone.

0=0=0=0=0

"Shinobu, why are you here?" asks the older man.

"This," Shinobu shows him the bento, "You forgot to take it with you,"

"Ah, yeah, haha, I forgot," Miyagi acts along, he just can't tell his lover that he 'forgot' to bring the bento on purpose. He is happy that Shinobu cooks for him, but who can stand cabbage dishes everyday?

"Thank you," Miyagi says as he takes the bento from Shinobu and give him a peck on the lips.

Shinobu pulls Miyagi closer and kisses him passionately, as if he doesn't satisfied with the peck just now.

"Shinobu?"

He just smiles and opens the door, "See you tonight, Miyagi," he says happily.

Just now, Shinobu just decides to read that magazine and makes Miyagi even happier than now.

=0=0=0=0=

Shinobu is in a good mood that day, he can't wait to see Miyagi's happy face. After he goes home, he takes the magazine out and starts to read….

One page, two pages, ….

"So, that's it…" Shinobu says.

"So, that's it.." a voice from behind surprises Shinobu.

"Mi…Miyagi?" Shinobu closes the magazine in a reflex and tries to explain, " This… this isn't…" He doesn't aware that Miyagi has come back.

"So, you're interested in this kind of stuff, huh?" Shinobu really can't tell whether Miyagi is mad or not.

"No, that's not it…I read it because…."

"Because?" Miyagi starts to corner Shinobu.

"I…" Finally Miyagi succeed to trap Shinobu between the wall and himself.

He can see Shinobu's red face very clearly but he still tries to hide his face. "Face me, Shinobu,"

"….i want to make you feel good," he mumbles while closing his face with both of his hands.

_Ah, he is so cute…_

Miyagi can't hold his smile and urge to hold Shinobu right now.

"Shinobu," he grabs his lover's hand away from his face and kisses him, "So what did you learn? Why don't you practice it?" Miyagi totally sounds like a bully to Shinobu.

"Ugh… You perverted old…hmmm…" Miyagi seals his mouth before he can finish talking.

_He is unbearably cute…._

"But I think we should save it for next time…." Miyagi lifts Shinobu up and carries him to the bed, "because right now, I can't wait anymore,"

"Hmm… Miya..gi…," he gasps, "Ah, no…not so fast…." He puts a finger inside Shinobu.

"Sorry, Shinobu, bear for it," he add another finger again, "Ahh….hnnn….Miyagi… Miyagi…"

"Hah… hah…" Shinobu tries to follow his lover's rhythm. "Ummm…." Miyagi gives him a deep kisses.

"Now, relax, Shinobu…" he takes his fingers out and thrusts in, "Ah….ah…there….don't" Shinobu moans.

"Hm? Here?" Miyagi thrust deep in Shinobu's sensitive spot, making him moans in pleasure. Then he thrust in and out continuously.

"Ah… Miyagi….i'm coming, hnnn…."

"Then, let's come together," Miyagi says as he thrust deeper into Shinobu, and that brings them both to orgasm. "Hnnn….hah… hah.."

"Shinobu…" Miyagi kisses Shinobu again, "I can't wait to feel your 'service' next time," he whispers in Shinobu's ear. He blushes, "You perverted old man!"

"But before that, let's have one more round,"

"Oi, Miyagi….Ah…." At the end, it's not just one more round, they do it several times.

0=0=0=0=0

**It's the last chapter for this "Porn Magazine"…. Thank you for reading this. I know I have a lot of problem with my grammar, and I think I'll find a beta for my next story. I know it has been a long time since my last update, I'm sorry .**

**I hope that I'll come up with a new idea soon, so, see you ^^ Once again, arigatou, minna :D**


End file.
